


Here's To Us

by Shipper648



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper648/pseuds/Shipper648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff, in which Rachel proposes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, but I do own any errors

“Rach?” Quinn sang out her girlfriend’s name as she stepped through the door of their apartment.

“In here!” Rachel called back from the kitchen. Quinn dumped her laptop bag on a chair in their living room before walking up to Rachel in the kitchen, and slipping her arms around her waist from behind. Quinn leaned forward and pressed her body into Rachel’s back, feeling the shorter girl sigh in contentment and relax into her momentarily.

Rachel closed her eyes as she allowed herself to briefly savor the feeling of being held by Quinn. Then the sizzling coming from the pan in front of her snapped her out of her spell. “Quinn, you’re going to make me burn your dinner,” she admonished softly. Quinn simply hummed into Rachel’s neck, and Rachel smiled. “Go put your things away. Dinner will be ready in no more than 10 minutes, I promise,” she said, a little more forcefully this time.

Quinn sighed, and gave Rachel one last squeeze before making her way back to her discarded laptop bag. “Really Rachel, you’ve been spoiling me ever since you took it upon yourself to learn how to cook. And are you making that vegan stir-fry for me?”

Rachel felt her cheeks heat slightly as she busied herself with the pan in front of her. “Well, you seemed to like it so much, so…” she trailed off uncertainly.

Quinn was instantly behind her again. “Baby, I didn’t like it, I _loved_ it.”

Rachel grinned, satisfied. “Good. But I was serious about burning it with you distracting me.” Quinn reluctantly moved away again and managed to actually put her laptop away before she noticed the table. Rachel had certainly been busy while she was out at her internship. Their little dining nook was spotless, and the table, which they hardly ever used for actual eating, was cleaned off. She had set out wine glasses and candles, and Rachel had even found a tablecloth and cloth napkins somewhere.

“Rach, what’s going on?” Quinn asked, touched by the obvious effort Rachel had put into their dinner together.

“Well, we just don’t get to sit down and eat dinner together very often. And I wanted to ensure that we put the time we do have to spend with each other to good use.” Rachel deftly dished up two plates of stir-fry and carried them over to the table, then walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine. She poured herself and Quinn both a generous measure, then set the glass down in the middle of the table. “Quinn, aren’t you going to join me?” Rachel asked gently, with a slight smile.

Quinn had been standing awkwardly, looking at the table like it might bite her, but at Rachel’s words she sat down and began eating. “Rach, this is absolutely amazing,” she mumbled around a mouthful, unwilling to stop eating to properly praise Rachel’s cooking. Rachel’s smile turned into more of a satisfied smirk, and Quinn felt a warm glow of happiness begin in her chest. She took a sip of wine, and then asked Rachel, “How was your modern dance class today? Are you still having problems with it?”

Rachel made a face, briefly, and Quinn noticed with some part of her mind how adorably Rachel’s nose wrinkled when she made that disgusted face. Rachel was halfway through a tirade against one particularly talented classmate when she noticed Quinn’s face and stopped midsentence. “Quinn, what exactly are you smiling at?”

Quinn looked down and tried to arrange her facial features into something more neutral. “You just look really cute when you get worked up about something,” she replied, cheeks coloring. She looked up again and caught Rachel’s eye, and saw the brunette was gazing at her with a soft, loving expression on her face, and Quinn allowed a smile to blossom on her face again. They stayed like that for a moment, food forgotten, having automatically linked their hands on top of the table, drinking in the love shining off each other’s faces. “What exactly did you have in mind to round out this romantic evening?” she murmured, allowing her voice to drop a notch. Rachel’s smirk became even more defined, and her single eyebrow quirk and dark eyes left no question in Quinn’s mind what their endgame was tonight, and she felt a pulse of heat shoot through her body.

Rachel began to stroke Quinn’s wrist with her thumb. “I thought I’d sing to you now,” she replied, matching the shift in Quinn’s voice, and felt Quinn’s fingers tighten on hers before she stood up and walked over to Quinn, pulling her up as well. “I remember what you told me your favorite Glee club performance of mine was,” she said quietly, as she maneuvered Quinn into slow-dancing with her. They swayed in silence for a moment, until Rachel began to sing.

_We could just go home right now_

_Or maybe we could stick around_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her, concentrating on every place the shorter girl’s body touched her. She closed her eyes against the overwhelming combination of Rachel’s voice and Rachel’s touch.

_Here’s to us_

_Here’s to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

_Here’s to love_

_Fill the glass_

_Because the last few days_

_Have gone too fast_

_So let’s give ‘em hell_

_Wish everybody well_

_Here’s to us_

_Here’s to us_

When she finished the last line of the first chorus, Rachel tipped her head forward and rested it against Quinn’s for a moment. Then she closed the distance and gave Quinn a slow, deep, searing kiss, before pulling back and putting a finger to Quinn’s lips and whispering “Wait here.”

            Quinn trembled at the feel of Rachel’s finger on her mouth, but she did as she was told. As Rachel walked back over to her, apparently from the kitchen area behind her, Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and turned her gently around. She stayed frozen like that for a second, chewing nervously on her lower lip with one hand on Quinn’s shoulder and the other behind her back.

            “Rach-”

            Rachel was seemingly released from her paralysis at the sound of Quinn’s voice, and she moved her finger once again to Quinn’s lips, and Quinn fell silent.

            Rachel took in a deep, shuddering breath, and got down on one knee in front of Quinn and took her hand. “Quinn, this is the best us I’ve ever been a part of. And everything is frantic right now, with both of our schools, but I don’t care, because I want us to be us forever. Here’s to us. So what I’m asking you, Quinn Fabray, is will you marry me?” With that, she brought up her other hand and presented the ring in its box to Quinn.

            Quinn, who had stood very still with very wide eyes throughout the entire thing, suddenly began to sob. “Yes. Yes Rachel, yes. Of course. Yes.”

            Quinn pulled Rachel up so they were closer to being eye to eye, and gripped her by both forearms. “Yes,” she said again, almost solemnly, but she was still smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

            Rachel had started to cry by this point again, and her face was in danger of splitting open due to her smile. “Of course, the ring should fit because it is your size but if for some reason this brand runs large or small we could-”

            Quinn reached up a hand to trace Rachel’s cheek, wiping away tears with her thumb, and then abruptly cut off the rambling of the future Mrs. Fabray with a scorching kiss.


End file.
